The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Known internal combustion engines may be configured to operate with compression-ignition (CI) combustion, and are often referred to as diesel engines. CI engines and other engines operating lean of stoichiometry generate soot or particulate matter during operation. Known CI engines employ exhaust aftertreatment systems that include particulate filter devices to remove particulate matter from the exhaust gas feedstream. Monitoring systems detect faults in on-vehicle emissions devices, including particulate filters.